


Burn It Down

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Death, Destruction, F/M, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, Magic, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When hunters take Jenna's family from her, she's determined to make them pay.
Relationships: Jenna Geyer/David Geyer, Liam Dunbar's Mother/Dr. Geyer, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485908
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Death or Worse





	Burn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the "You Can Scream All You Want" slot for Bad Things Happen Bingo. Inspired by [this](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/190080057348/swan2swan-otherwindow-why-is-it-always-a) tumblr post.  
> Also for the last day of a Jenna Geyer Appreciation Week: Dealer's Choice.
> 
> Heed the tags. This isn't happy. You've been warned.

Tears are spilling down her cheeks as the world descends into chaos around her. She holds David in her arms, cradling him close to her chest. As if that does any good now. He's gone. He's not coming back. 

He didn't deserve this. A stray bullet had pierced through his heart as he'd tried to help the wounded. It hadn't been meant for him. But he'd died all the same.

"Mom!" Liam yells from somewhere to her left. "Mom! We have to go!"

"I can't leave him," Jenna says, her words hollow to her own ears. 

"Mom we have to…"

Liam's words cut off with a gasp and Jenna turns her head in time to see him crumple. Theo catches him before he hits the ground, giving a panicked cry of his name. 

His eyes meet Jenna's as she scoots towards him, dragging David with her. She can't let him go yet, but she needs to get to her son. 

"Liam," she whispers, bringing a hand up to his cheek, which draws his gaze to her. "Liam, sweetheart. You need to heal."

"Wolfsbane," Liam grits out. "Can't."

Theo looks around them. It's still chaos. "I can find a bullet. But we need a lighter or…"

"Theo," Liam says, voice soft but firm. "It's too late."

Theo shakes his head, as tears fall, leaving a wet path down his cheeks. "No. There has to be something."

"No time," Liam says. He turns his head to cough, and blood coats his lips. "I love you, but you need to leave me and get to safety."

"Don't be stupid," Theo mutters. "We're not leaving you. 

"Theo."

"We're _not_."

"He's right," Jenna says. "I'm not losing anyone else tonight. So just…"

Jenna moves her free hand to the wound, trying to draw on the power she hasn't used in years. She needs it to come to her now. To save Liam. 

Relief courses through her as she feels her magic come alive inside her. She concentrates on Liam's wound, and feels it start to work.

A gun shot sounds close by. For a moment she's confused not understanding why she suddenly meets a wall of resistance. 

Then she hears Theo cry out and lifts her eyes away from Liam's chest to his face. What she sees has her giving a cry of her own 

Liam's eyes are wide open, staring towards the sky. His mouth parted, blood still pooling at his lips. But that's not what has rage building in her. 

It's the lone bullet wound in the center of his forehead. The silliness of him. The lack of life. 

The sound of a gun clicking has her looking away. Monroe is standing a few feet away, pleased smirk on her lips as she points the gun at Theo. Jenna wants to wipe it off. She wants this monster to suffer and pay for all the pain she's caused. 

Her magic rises to the surface and this time she directs it towards Monroe. She barely has time to react before flames start licking at her body. 

Monroe screams and screams as the fire eats away at her. 

Jenna gets to her feet and looks around at all the hunters. The monsters that have destroyed her family. That took her husband and her precious boy from her. Her only thought now is to make them pay. 

Theo rises with her and flicks his claws out. "You lead, I'll follow."

She nods, "They're going to pay for what they've done."

"Good."

Screams ring out around them as Jenna unleashes more fire towards the hunters. 

"You can scream all you want," Jenna tells them. "No one can hear you. No one is listening."

She lets the power surge from her body. Flames explode around them, seeming to wrap themselves around the fleeing hunters. All they can do is scream as the life is burned out of them. 

Jenna hopes they feel it all. Each excruciating second of it. Theo's next to her, lashing out with clawed hands at any person that has somehow escaped her flames. 

He smirks as he drives a clawed hand into a man's chest. The man only screams for a moment before going limp when Theo yanks his hand free, pulling the man's heart out with it. 

"Now you know how it feels," Theo mutters. 

"They'll all know," Jenna tells him. "Every one of them will."

She keeps that promise, lighting more flames around them. They're close enough that Jenna can feel the warmth licking at her skin. 

"Now's the time to leave if you want out of this, Theo," she says, glancing at him. She might be prepared to let the rage and chaos consume her, but even in her grief she wants Theo to have the option to walk away.

He shakes his head and takes her hand, "I'm with you until the end."

And that's what it is. The end of everything they knew and loved. The end of it all. She's going to bring this town to ash for taking David and Liam away from her. 

She knows she'll be with them soon. When all this is over. They'll be together again. 

She lets the flames spread and walks forward, Theo never wavering next to her. Together they walk into the blaze, and it closes around them, consuming them.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it 10 days into the new year without killing anyone, and then went on a murder spree 😆.  
> If anyone actually read this, thank you 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
